


Always

by doie_bunny



Series: The adventures of Yuwinil and maybe more [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Christmas, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Idiots in Love, Johndo is so briefly mentioned, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuta is implied a little but he doesn’t have to be, soulmates are mentioned, they literally love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doie_bunny/pseuds/doie_bunny
Summary: Yuta is stressed, Sicheng and Taeil make out, Yuta has an exam, and Taeil takes away his key. Maybe not in that order exactly...Or yuwinil is reunited once again for Christmas Eve(What happens? Well let’s find out)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The adventures of Yuwinil and maybe more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994707
Kudos: 16





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic… yay! I did force my friends to read it to tell me if I made any mistakes they said it was good so now I’m releasing it to the public :) I wanted to put it out on Sicheng’s birthday but it wasn’t done in time so I’m doing it on Halloween! Enjoy :)
> 
> (P.S there are paragraph markings the paragraphs are just long sometimes I’m sorry)

Yuta was a stressed-out college student, as most are, but now was definitely not the time to be thinking of that or maybe it was. His last midterm was a single day away, it was Thursday and his last one was on Friday, so he was studying hard. He was wearing his favorite pair of gray sweatpants and the socks one of his boyfriends, Sicheng, got him. This was his last year, and he really wanted to do well. He was sitting at the desk in his dorm room for once in his life. His roommate, Doyoung, was at someone else’s dorm. He didn't care enough to know who’s. On a normal Thursday night, such as this one, he could be found at his boyfriend’s big, spacious apartment. Taeil, his other boyfriend, had graduated the year before and landed a job as a teacher almost immediately. It wasn’t surprising at all as Taeil was one of the smartest people in the college at that time. Because of this, he had banned Yuta from his place all week so he could study. Yuta, however, didn’t agree and just decided to unlock the door with the key he had. He was immediately kicked out and Taeil even took his key for the time being. Yuta definitely thought this was excessive especially because Taeil didn’t take Sicheng‘s key when he went. Sicheng was the youngest of the trio, being only in his second year of college. His dorm was far away from Yuta’s so they normally met at Taeil’s. Sicheng was a dance major and was constantly dancing. Yuta let his mind slip again, beginning to think about his boyfriends before realizing it was 11 pm. He heaved a sigh beginning to close his books believing he retained as much information as he could.  
Yuta picked up his phone before sliding into bed. He FaceTimed Taeil once he settled. Taeil answered the phone with an almost disappointed look on his face and disheveled hair. Yuta whined dramatically at the sight immediately knowing Sicheng was there. Taeil shook his head and decided to speak. “You’re being dramatic, pretty boy.” Yuta pulled an offended face with a pout snapping back at his boyfriend, “You’re being mean to me,” he raised his voice slightly to emphasize his point, “and let’s not forget HOW YOU TOOK MY KEY.” Sicheng laughed at his distress in the background. Yuta suddenly perked up at the sound even if he already knew the other was there. He saw Taeil speaking but it wasn’t directed at him. “Yu baby wants to talk to you more than me Chengie.” Yuta nodded happily with his big, bright smile. “miss him…” he said, drifting off, beginning to get sleepy. Sicheng walked into the frame and sat on Taeil’s lap taking the phone from him. “I missed you too baby love,” Sicheng whispered with red ears. Yuta shifted in bed to prop his phone on an extra pillow and accidentally showed his bare chest to his boyfriends. They decided it was a show beginning to clap and whistle at the sight. Yuta rolled his eyes, laying back down to get comfortable.  
“I don’t think he loves us anymore Taeillie,” sicheng said with an obvious joking tone. Yuta stuffed his face into his pillow giving an annoyed groan as a response. The other two chuckled at him. Taeil spoke again this time actually talking to him. “Is the baby tired? I think baby tata needs sleep.” Yuta turned his head with a huff before responding in a dramatic baby tone, “ ‘m not sleepy tae. Winko tell taetae that I’m not sleepy!” Sicheng shook his head at their “intimidating” baby. “Yuta we both know you’re tired, but we really need to talk.” Yuta literally felt his heart and stomach sink to his toes at that statement. He was tired which made him really emotional at times. “But I love you and don’t wanna break up please i love you,” he stuttered out as tears fell down his cheeks. Sicheng felt the worst in the whole world because even Taeil looked sad. He shook his head quickly trying to stop his tears. “Baby that’s not what I meant please calm down.” His statement didn’t help as Yuta had completely tuned them both out and started wailing at this point. Sicheng grabbed Taeil’s hands, wrapping them tighter around his waist. He got nervous and stuttered trying to speak to taeil. “That’s really not what I meant I just wanted to talk about Christmas.” Taeil was patting the younger’s head while attempting to speak, “Yuta that really isn’t what Sicheng meant and you know deep down that he wouldn’t ever mean it that way. Please calm down.” Yuta slowly calmed down, still feeling small. He was right, Taeil was always right. Yuta spoke after wiping his tears with the back of his hand, “What is it Sicheng?” He smiled at his boyfriend lovingly in an attempt to make him calmer. “Babes, I just wanted to know what we’re doing for Christmas.” Yuta felt silly like really silly. He looked down, “I thought we were going to Taeillie’s parent’s house then going to his second apartment in Seoul to stay the night. Is that not what we’re doing?” Taeil looked at Sicheng and nodded confirming what Yuta had said. Sicheng then looked at Yuta to apologize, “Yuta… I’m sorry I scared you like that I didn’t mean to.” Yuta shook his head, “I’m sorry I overreacted. I guess I am tired.” Yuta laid his head down on his pillow getting comfortable again. Taeil shook his head at the action. “I’m gonna hang up. Ok?” Taeil asked. Yuta shook his head softly, still wanting them on the phone. “Stay, please… Miss you and wanna hear you,” he softly mumbled the words slightly slurred as they left his mouth. Sicheng and Taeil continued to talk about their Christmas plans, Yuta very rarely chiming in with an opinion. It was almost one in the morning when he finally drifted off to the thoughts of Christmas with his favorite two people in the whole world.  
When he woke up, he first noticed that his boys didn’t hang up and had fallen asleep in the chair; second, he saw it was 8:47 and he was really about to be late for his exam at nine. He shouted in a state of panic, accidentally waking up Sicheng and Taeil. They looked very confused and tired but Yuta most certainly did not have the time to explain right then. He was running around the room grabbing the first set of clothes he could find. He then sprinted into the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempted to smell decent. On the way out of the bathroom, he grabbed a headband and a small ponytail holder. Yuta finally just slipped on the closest matching pair of sneakers, haphazardly tying them, before grabbing his phone and running out the door.  
Yuta then realized his boyfriends were watching all of the running around and panicking quite amused. He whimpered quietly seeing he had 8 minutes to get to the classroom. “Babies I do not have the time right now. Trust me I wish I did,” he said, already beginning to sprint across the campus. Taeil and Sicheng gave him a knowing look. Yuta rolled his eyes, “I'm hanging up because I have to go now. BYE MY LOVES!” and that’s how their almost ten-hour FaceTime call ended. He sighed once he stepped into the classroom with two minutes to spare. He somehow managed to drag his body across the room to an empty chair next to his friend Taeyong. “Well you definitely look like a mess,” Taeyong said looking Yuta up and down. He replied sarcastically when the teacher walked in  
The exam was a lot easier than he thought it would be and he finished in about an hour and a half. As soon as he left the room he called Taeil to get his key back. He most definitely looked like a mess, but he didn’t care.  
Yuta showed up at the apartment in no time beginning to knock on the door patiently. Sicheng opened the door curiously with a big, genuine smile just for him. Yuta put his arms out only expecting a hug, but he wasn’t disappointed when Sicheng jumped on him with his legs wrapped around his waist. “Hi baby,” Yuta mumbled, currently in a different world. His mind was completely filled with happiness. His body was on autopilot as he carried the taller boy into the apartment. As he closed the door behind him, he readjusted Sicheng in his arms to a more comfortable position for both of them. Sicheng laid his head on Yuta’s shoulder to play with his long hair. Yuta patted his head softly as a warning before setting his socked feet on the ground. He stayed wrapped around Yuta like a cat while they walked around in an attempt to find Taeil.  
Yuta found him cutely laying in bed with messy bed hair as he watched TV. He tilted his head mumbling a soft, “tae tae,” as he waddled over to him to lay in his lap. Taeil smiled fondly at the boy in his lap. Sicheng sat next to Taeil leaning his head on his shoulder and holding his hand with a fond smile directed at Yuta. “Are you tired, bub?” Sicheng asked, seeing as the boy was obviously smaller than normal. They got a head shake in response as well as an almost asleep kitten-boy named Yuta. Taeil patted the boy’s behind, silently telling him to move. Yuta groaned, not wanting to move an inch. He looked up at Taeil with a small pout, “Tae tae doesn’t wanna cuddle?” he mumbled in a tiny voice. Sicheng kissed the tip of his nose and patted his head. “Don’t you wanna give him kisses?” he questioned the older in a soft tone he rarely uses. Yuta shook his head softly, shocking the other two. He then placed his head on Taeil’s stomach inside his shirt. Taeil smiled at the tired baby inside his shirt. He turned to Sicheng to press a kiss on his cheek then whispered, “Wanna take a nap?” Yuta perked up and moved to lay in between the other two to cuddle. They chuckled at him and exchanged a knowing look.  
After he fell asleep, the other two took it upon themselves to move rooms. They sat lazily on the couch in the front room. Sicheng was draped across Taeil practically covering his whole body. Sicheng lifted his body to straddle Taeil after about an hour, so they could actually have a conversation. Taeil placed his hands on the other’s hips before speaking, “what is it?” His voice was hoarse, but it only made Sicheng like it more. “Just wanted to see your face,” Sicheng responded in a quiet tone attempting to keep the atmosphere the same. Taeil nodded without speaking, not really understanding the other. Sicheng chuckled quietly and laced their fingers. He paid specific attention to the promise ring on his right ring finger rubbing it softly. “Hey, I think I wanna marry you,” Sicheng stated. “Was that a Bruno Mars reference?” Taeil questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sicheng whispered under his breath not even sure if Taeil could hear, “No, I’m being for real I,” he paused taking a breath and mustering up the courage to repeat himself louder, “No, I actually want to. Well, eventually anyway, I’m not really in a rush I was just saying that at some point I would like to-“ Taeil cut him off with a small peck on the lips. “Oh, well then...” Sicheng muttered. Taeil chuckled in response while sitting upright again. Sicheng grabbed his hair to mess with it. He was switching through patting his head, twisting small strands, and tugging it gently. It was another small moment of well-deserved peace.  
Suddenly a small whine reverberated across the walls. Yuta had woken up in a grumpy mood. This behavior wasn’t rare, but it still never made sense to the other two. They got off the couch and shuffled into the bedroom. They smiled at him attempting to coax him from under the human sized rain cloud above his head. He whined again louder and wormed his way under the covers again. “I still wanna sleep meanie heads,” he huffed. He looked like a small lump under the blanket. Taeil and Sicheng looked at each other and shook their heads at him. Taeil really just wanted to see the boy, so he jumped on top of him. Yuta grumbled, but he wasn’t really angry. He poked his head out of the blanket sending a glance back and forth between Sicheng and Taeil. He sat up slowly still half asleep. He put on a pout while fixing his messy hair. When he was done, he pulled the both of them into his arms. He whispered with a passive aggressive smile on his face, “We have to pack and then leave at nine in the morning.” The other two whined grumbling with Yuta. They giggled and kissed his cheeks softly.  
Yuta smiled and stretched before fully getting out of bed. “Packing,” he began walking to the closet and grabbed his glasses on the way, “Are we taking the big red suitcase or the black one?” he asked looking at the other two patiently. Taeil responded quickly, “Either one really. It depends on what you two crazies are bringing.” Yuta nodded and grabbed the biggest suitcase they had, which was red. He went around the closet and packed everyone’s clothes while humming. He then looked at the other two to find them asleep and curled up next to each other. He shook his head while chuckling. Yuta finished packing completely at around nine o’clock. The other two were awake; they just didn’t help. He clambered into bed next to them and ignored their complaints.  
They woke up at eight on the dot, well Yuta and sicheng did anyway. Taeil had been up since six with a claim of his bodily schedule had to wake up. After brushing their teeth, the sleepy boys changed out of their pajamas slowly sharing a few kisses here and there. They then began to lazily make their way to the kitchen to meet Taeil. Yuta shuffled behind Sicheng to hold onto his waist. Taeil looked up from his bowl of cereal to smile at the boys. “I got out your cereal, bowls, and spoons all you have to do is pour the milk, I didn’t know when you’d be up, and I didn’t wanna give you soggy cereal,” he explained quietly, his words slightly slurring because of the sleep in his voice. The three ate their cereal in a calming silence.  
They ended up finally leaving the apartment at around 9:30. Which meant they probably won’t be late but if the traffic is bad they will be. They did their tradition of Rock Paper Scissors to see who drives which is obviously the worst option. Yuta lost meaning the other two excitedly hopped in the back while he trudged forward.  
They didn’t know how it happened, but Taeil and Sicheng were happily making out in the back seat. Yuta on the other hand was grumpily driving. He was being forced to listen to those sounds, and he was petty. He naturally decided to turn on music to drown out the sounds of his boyfriends. They pulled away giggling at Yuta. Sicheng looked at him with glossy lips, “Awwww is baby grumpy that we’re not paying him any attention?" He asked with such an innocent tone that he could barely even tell he was being sarcastic. Yuta pouted continuing to drive. Taeil smiled at Yuta through the rear view mirror, “Babe, can you turn down the music?" Yuta grumbled and just turned it off completely because he was pretty tired of the radio anyway. Suddenly he realized he’d been driving for two hours already. “I don’t wanna drive anymore I drove halfway someone else do it,” he said while pouting. Taeil said he’d do it because he’s the oldest. Yuta smiled big and bright. Johnny, who was Doyoung’s/ Yuta’s roommate’s boyfriend, always said his smile was healing, but that’s neither here nor there. Yuta pulled into the nearest gas station, and immediately switched seats with Taeil. However, he jumped out of the car and pulled Sicheng inside to get snacks.  
When they returned, Taeil was leaning against the car with a grin waiting on them. As Yuta slid past him to get in he kissed on the cheek whispering a quick thank you. Sicheng put all the snacks in the front seat, so he could have more room. Yuta took the hint but wanted to be unbearably oblivious, so he placed his hand on Sicheng’s knee while looking out the window. After about five minutes, he moved his hand to his thigh caressing it with his thumb. Sicheng tilted his head back and squirmed slightly. Yuta giggled and finally gave in by kissing his jaw. This prompted small kisses being peppered across Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng grabbed onto Yuta’s hair pulling him up, “Can I kiss you?” Yuta nodded, and Sicheng closed the gap, properly kissing him. Yuta giggled into his mouth making it hard for Sicheng to kiss him. He whined, tightening his grip on Yuta’s hair. He continued to tease the boy by slightly pulling away, making Sicheng chase his lips. Since Yuta kept teasing, Sicheng decided he would be the one to take control. He gripped the back of the other’s neck, one hand still in his hair, keeping him in place. Yuta gave in again and behaved to kiss him good. It was all going well until Sicheng ran a hand down his back and into his t-shirt. The shirt belonged to Sicheng, and he thought that was the cutest thing. However, he’d never say that aloud. Yuta opened his mouth in a silent moan that made his knees weak. Sicheng lazily put his tongue in Yuta’s mouth, having done it about a thousand times. Yuta hummed at the feeling, adjusting in his seat to the slight change.  
Taeil was driving with a slight smile at the love he had for the two in the back seat. He didn’t even mind the kissing sounds. He would giggle every once in a while at a particularly desperate whine. Unlike Yuta he wasn’t grumpy. He knew he would get his kisses just like them. He was more patient for sure. He would occasionally hum a tune or look at a place he thought was pretty, even though he had seen it a billion times. He just happily drove them to their destination.  
When they finally pulled away, Taeil asked if they wanted snacks. They looked at him as if he was crazy. They were panting with red faces and swollen lips. Taeil shrugged with a small grin turning back to the road. In the back seat, Yuta collapsed onto Sicheng. He instinctively carded his fingers through the messy hair. “Tired?” Sicheng asked in a small voice. Yuta nodded, keeping silent. He sleepily mumbled out a question Sicheng couldn’t quite understand. “Just go to sleep, love,” he said quietly at the obviously sleepy boy. He did just that. Yuta fell asleep on his lap with fingers untangling and twisting his hair. Sicheng leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. “So you can be soft,” Taeil spoke, scaring Sicheng half to death. He giggled, deciding to just drive in a peaceful silence unless Sicheng spoke to him.  
The silence between them only lasted a few minutes. Sicheng got to thinking while he was playing with Yuta’s hair as he slept. “Hey,” he started with a quiet voice trying not to startle Taeil. He hummed as a response, a signal, for Sicheng to continue. “Do you think soulmates are real?” he continued with a quiet voice scared of the answer. “Yeah I think I do,” Taeil smiled without meaning to, “I’d never dated before I met you two. I never liked anybody or anything like that. You two are my everything and you mean a lot to me. I know it’s hard to show sometimes, but I’ve never done this before and I’m trying. I’m trying really hard to make you feel loved. It’s different though because I have you. It feels like I finally found what clicks. I don’t know how to explain it, but being with you just makes sense.” By the end, Sicheng was crying a lot. It made him so happy to hear Taeil say things like that because it rarely happened. It felt so special. “I love you, and when I get out of college I want to get married. I want to have you forever. You can tell me your stupid cheesy speeches that make me cry all you want,” Sicheng was giggling at the end. His tears were falling onto Yuta’s shirt. Taeil was also crying, but it was just a few tears that slid down his cheek. He wiped them away with a shaky hand. Taeil silently drove again processing the words of his youngest boyfriend. Sicheng put one of his hands on Yuta’s face whispering that he loved him. He began to lightly trace the features of the sleeping boy on his lap.  
They were only ten minutes late, but that wasn’t too bad. It was better than they thought. Sicheng placed a small kiss on Yuta’s lips trying to wake him up. When that didn’t work, he shook him a little bit. Yuta sat up with a pout and whining already leaving his lips. Sicheng smiled at him, and pulled him out of the car. Yuta back hugged Taeil while walking in with his forehead on the other’s shoulder. When he felt the door close behind him, he bent down to take his shoes off. Yuta stood up first waiting on the other two and whining impatiently that it was taking too long. Taeil stood up before Sicheng and grabbed Yuta’s hand effectively shushing him. Yuta continued to pout but intertwined their fingers. Sicheng finally stood up, and they began to walk around looking for people. Taeil spotted his parents in the living room leaving the other two behind as he went to hug them. Yuta decided to hide behind Sicheng, who was slightly taller, which was pointless because they could all still see him. He side stepped to do a slight bow out of politeness. He greeted them briefly with a soft voice still feeling clingy and tired from his nap. Sicheng grabbed his hand with intent to make Yuta feel better.  
Taeil told his parents he was gonna take the other two up to his old room. Sicheng and Yuta followed behind him hand in hand. Once they got there, Yuta immediately went to Taeil’s bed. “I want tae tae,” he whined. Taeil smiled walking over to Yuta. “What do you want, bub,” Taeil ran his fingers through his hair gently, “I’ll give you anything.” Yuta closed his eyes and shook his head, “I just wanted a hug.” Taeil hugged Yuta in the most perfect way. It was exactly what Yuta needed to feel energized. He whispered into Taeil’s ear, “I love you.” Taeil hummed, “I love you too. You know that.” They pulled away from their hug, and Yuta ran at Sicheng with his famous healing smile. “I love you too don’t worry,” he paused and giggled beginning to fake whisper, “The old man won’t steal all of your love, winko.” Sicheng and Yuta were giggling trying to get away from Taeil. He started to tickle Yuta mercilessly, “You think I’m an old man huh?” Yuta shook his head laughing harder trying to get out of the tickling. Taeil moved away shaking his head and sat on his swivel chair. “I can’t believe I’m not loved anymore. He called me an old man! I’m barely a year older than him,” he pretended to be annoyed speaking to himself, but his smile broke the facade. Yuta and Sicheng ran over and peppered his whole face with kisses assuring him of his love. “That’s what I thought,” Taeil said affirmatively. He pecked each one of them on the lips before grabbing their hands and walking out.  
Yuta and Sicheng smiled and allowed themselves to get dragged. They got to the living room and sat on the couch with Yuta’s arm around Taeil’s shoulders, Sicheng’s arm around Yuta’s waist, Taeil’s head on Yuta’s shoulder, Sicheng’s head on Yuta’s other shoulder, Taeil and Sicheng holding hands, oh and they were officially tangled. They were watching a dumb Christmas movie they had seen a thousand times, but they didn’t care. They were happy to have each other. It was a peaceful moment. Taeil’s parents were finishing up the food and the three of them were watching a movie. Yuta whispered out of the blue, “I wanna get married. I know it’s strange because we’re young and stuff, but I genuinely think we’re gonna be together forever. I'm serious, you know.” His romantic rambling was cut off by an abrupt kiss from Sicheng. They pulled away, and Yuta looked confused. Sicheng just smiled at him while tears rolled down his cheeks. Yuta tucked Sicheng’s face in the crook of his neck and turned to Taeil to find him crying too. Yuta nodded so Taeil could hide on the other side. “Did I say something wrong? Do you not wanna get married? I’m not trying to force that on you. Wait. Do you wanna break up? If that’s it then I’m very sorry. I don’t know what I did, but I’m stupid so it could be anything,” Yuta was cut off again with a kiss but from Taeil this time. “Yuta, first of all, you’re not stupid and second we don’t wanna break up with you. We’ve now had two conversations about marriage while you were sleeping. Sorry but we know you’re just a sleepy kitten. Anyway, what you just said made the both of us so happy. You seriously have no idea,” Taeil explained softly. Sicheng nodded gently and went back to his original position on Yuta’s shoulder. Taeil did the same. Yuta muttered to himself a quiet, “oh,” then he put his arms back around them and wiped their tears. They giggled to themselves having another peaceful moment. Right when it was silent again, Taeil’s parents walked in. “Hey, your food is ready,” Taeil’s mom said while gesturing them to the dining table.  
All five of them sat down to enjoy the food. They engaged in small talk that has come once a year for the past four. The golden trio had been dating since Yuta’s freshman year which made it four years that October. Yuta and Sicheng had gone to the same high school and had been together for five years. Yuta and Sicheng’s friend Taeyong introduced them to Taeil, and Taeyong now regrets every moment. Taeyong went to Yuta and Sicheng’s high school and met Taeil at a party.  
After their dinner, they went to the living room to open presents. Sicheng was the one to go get the presents they got for Taeil’s parents out of the car. He ran to the car and ran back because he was in a hurry. He handed the bag to Yuta who was closest to the parents, and then he sat in between Yuta and Taeil. The three of them gave Taeil’s parents a big blanket, each of them a pair of fuzzy socks, and a card with separate handwritten notes from all three of them. In return, they got matching pajamas, a portable charger, extra charging chords, and an electric kettle. The five of them exchanged hugs before sitting back down to watch a movie.  
It was about 8:30 when they left Taeil’s parents to go back to his second apartment and sleep for the night. The drive back was uneventful. However, they did stop for McDonald’s. They got to Taeil’s apartment rather quickly. Sicheng was, shockingly, the one to jump on Yuta first. He wrapped his legs around Yuta’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Yuta carried him in the elevator all the way to Taeil’s couch where he sat down with Sicheng on his lap. Taeil sat their food on the coffee table in front of them and sat next to them. Sicheng leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before eating. They kept a conversation while they ate. This was how every meal with them all together went. They liked to talk to each other.  
They were tired as soon as they finished their food. Taeil changed into his pajamas first. With the other two watching his every move carefully, Taeil felt shy and his ears turned red. Yuta went next being jokingly sexy about it. He was as confident as ever. Last but not least their baby, Sicheng. He didn’t do anything special except the kiss he blew them at the end with a slight blush. They then got up to all brush their teeth together and wash their faces. Yuta was the only one to complain about being tired. Which wasn’t unusual or rare, but just like waking up in the morning the other two didn’t understand. Sicheng gave him a pat on the back and Taeil kissed him on the cheek. Yuta smiled at them in the mirror continuing on with his nighttime routine. Yuta jumped in bed first getting comfy on the left side giving someone else a chance to sleep in the middle. It was Sicheng who got in bed next meaning he got the middle and Taeil got the right. They all cuddled up together saying goodnight like they always did no matter what. They went to sleep happily all tangled together. They dreamt of Christmas the next day and the gifts they would give to each other. It was a perfect Christmas Eve as always.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I hope you liked it  
> 2\. There will be a sequel hopefully soon but I don’t really know yet because school >:(  
> 3\. If you didn’t like it let me know in the comments and tell me what I can fix
> 
> See you soon lovelies xx 😌✨


End file.
